PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core is the mechanism by which decisions of the Executive Committee and the advice of the External Scientific review are operationalized through the Cores and the Project investigators over the five-year funding period. It operationalizes decisions on scientific priorities and goals for the Center, reviews resource allocation and monitors research progress. It is also the avenue by which day-to-day matters, which arise in the context of the implementation and conduct of individual projects and Cores, can be addressed. Procedures to facilitate these functions and optimize communication have been established in order to allow Directors of the Scientific Core and the Principal Investigators of individual projects to have ready access to needed information, to permit prompt decision-making on fiscal matters, and to determine and allocate scientific and clinical resources for all projects and cores to achieve the designated scientific goals. This core manages the website which has been set up but needs ongoing content review and refreshment. The Core also oversees the Research Training and Summer Research Experience Program. The director of that program is Co-I for that purpose on Administrative Core. A system for selecting undergraduates for summer research electives and for post-doctoral fellows is described. The program will be publicized and a data base tracks the future career trajectory of awardees.